Accidentally in Love
by Mitsune S. Black Higurashi
Summary: “- Eu decidi que você não é o cara certo pra ficar com a Riiko” – E sem pensar duas vezes, meus lábios foram de encontro aos seus. Automaticamente, seu sistema me reconheceu como seu namorado. Ou pelo menos, Gaku disse que assim seria.” NightxSoshi YAO


**Accidentaly in Love**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Título: **Accidentaly in Love

**Autora: **Hachiko Mitsune (ou Mitsune S. Black Higurashi)

**Beta: **Bella Potter Malfoy (ou Uy-chan)

**Categoria: **Zettai Kareshi (Absolute Boyfriend)

**Casal: **Soshi x Night

**Classificação: **+ 18.

**Gênero: **Slash/ Romance/ Lemon

**Status: **One-shot.

**Direitos Autorais: **Comprei o Night pela Kronos Heaven. No entanto, foi um pouco mais difícil tomar posse do Soshi, depois que o Night decidiu que Soshi era dele e de mais ninguém.

**Sinopse: **"- Eu decidi que você não é o cara certo pra ficar com a Riiko" – E sem pensar duas vezes, meus lábios foram de encontro aos seus.

Automaticamente, seu sistema me reconheceu como seu namorado. Ou pelo menos, Gaku disse que assim seria."

**SxN**

**Accidentally in Love**

_Soshi POV_

Night Tenjo.

Inteligente, possuidor de habilidades esportivas e culinárias incríveis e, inegavelmente bonito. Perfeito, como qualquer um diria.

Fazia sucesso com as garotas. E por quê não dizer também, com os garotos? Night simplesmente irresistível.

Até para mim, um cara sério cujo coração sempre jurei pertencer à Riiko - minha vizinha e amiga de infância - ele era extremamente atraente.

No começo, achei que minha luta fosse pelo amor de Riiko, mas depois de algum tempo, notei que não era bem por ela que eu caía de amores.

Eu me importava com ela. Mas tinha ciúmes. Não dela, mas dele. Queria estar no lugar dela, não dele. Queria ser namorado dele e não dela.

"_Ele não é humano. É apenas um boneco" _– Foi o que eu descobri.

Mas quem se importava? Riiko não se importa, então por quê eu me importaria? Eu o desejava.

Para mim, Night era tão humano quanto qualquer um de nós. E imagino que Riiko pense da mesma forma.

- Soshi? – a voz soou próxima à minha orelha, fazendo com que meu corpo se arrepiasse e minhas bochechas ficassem tingidas num tom róseo. – O que você ia me contar?

Virei-me para ele, olhando em volta, vendo os corredores vazios da escola.

Fim de tarde.

Ouvi vozes e num impulso, puxei-o para dentro de uma das salas de aula, fechando a porta, preocupando-me se as vozes lá fora haviam mesmo se distanciado, como eu pensava.

Ele sorriu.

- E então, o que é que você tinha pra me dizer? – sentou-se sobre uma das carteiras, as mãos apoiadas na mesa, numa posição descontraída.

A gravata do uniforme estava frouxa, os primeiros botões da camisa, abertos. Engoli em seco ao encarar aquele pequeno pedaço de pele exposto.

Os pensamentos mais impuros invadiram minha mente e novamente, eu me via corado diante dele.

- Eu decidi que você não é o cara certo pra ficar com a Riiko. – E sem pensar duas vezes, meus lábios foram de encontro aos seus.

Automaticamente, seu sistema me reconheceu como seu namorado. Ou pelo menos, Gaku disse que assim seria.

Gemi por entre aquele beijo, que aos poucos foi se tornando profundo. Puxei-o pela cintura de encontro ao meu corpo, apertando-o, ouvindo-o gemer baixo.

Suas mãos pousaram em meus ombros, apertando de leve.

Afastei-me, levemente ofegante, os lábios roçando nos seus, não tendo coragem suficiente para encará-lo.

Eu havia beijado um homem. Pior! Eu havia beijado o namorado da garota do sutiã PP.

Riiko vai me matar, se souber.

- Soshi? – ele me chamou, baixinho.

Abri os olhos vendo então sua face rubra, sua expressão confusa. Algo parecia estar errado.

- Por que você, de repente...? – ele tocou os próprios lábios com a ponta dos dedos.

- Night... Você não é o cara certo pra Riiko. – repeti, corado, olhando em seus olhos.

Vi sua expressão chocada sumir em questão de segundos, dando lugar aos risos.

- Soshi! Eu não sabia que você gostava dessas coisas. – ele ria, sem o menor pudor.

Me afastei, extremamente desconcertado.

Então o sistema não havia reiniciado e me reconhecido como seu namorado?

Nota mental: Matar o Gaku.

- N-Night, eu... Foi... Um acidente. – tentei me explicar, em vão, vendo-o sair da sala, rindo, fechando a porta e me deixando sozinho.

**SxN**

_Night POV_

Corri para um dos corredores mais desertos da escola, encostando-me numa parede, levemente ofegante.

Toquei meus lábios outra vez, lembrando-me da sensação que era ter os lábios quentes de Soshi colados aos meus.

Estremeci, sentindo como se um choque elétrico percorresse meu corpo.

O que raios estava havendo? Riiko era minha namorada. Isso não mudou em nenhum momento.

Meu sistema ainda se lembrava de Riiko. Mas meu peito se aquecia à simples lembraça de Soshi e daquele beijo, daquelas mãos em meu corpo.

Corei.

- Night! – a voz tão conhecida ecoou pelo local.

Vi Riiko vir em minha direção, correndo pelo corredor vazia, pulando em meus braços.

Num gesto quase automático, segurei em sua cintura fina, roubando-lhe um beijo rápido.

- Estava procurando por você. Vamos pra casa? – ela sorriu.

- Hai! – respondi, sorrindo.

**SxN**

_Riiko's Diary_

"Night parecia pensativo no caminho para casa. Enquanto eu procurava pelas chaves do apartamento em minha bolsa, não parava de encarar a porta do apartamento do Soshi. Será que os dois brigaram?"

**SxN**

_Soshi POV_

Os dias que se seguiram após aquele beijo não fugiram muito da minha rotina comum.

Notei Night um pouco distante, pensativo.

- Tenjo! – o professor chamou, pela terceira vez e o loiro finalmente pareceu ouvir.

- Sim?

- Resolva esse exercício para mim. – o professor pediu e logo o loiro já estava na lousa, resolvendo o complexo exercício.

- Night. – chamei, vendo-o parar com o giz e caderno na mão, olhando para mim. – Está errado ali. – apontei.

O vi corar e coçar a nuca, sem graça.

- Ah, obrigado, Soshi. – ele agradeceu, apagando o erro e recomeçando a partir dali.

A sala inteira olhava chocada para a cena. Não era normal ver Night Tenjo tão desconcentrado.

O que estaria acontecendo com ele?

**SxN**

_Night POV_

Soshi me chamou novamente para conversar. Dessa vez, no terraço da escola, durante o intervalo.

Segui hesitante para o terraço, encontrando-o lá, encostado numa parede, lendo um livro, fechando-o ao notar minha presença ali.

Seus olhos encontraram os meus.

Penetrantes.

- O que está acontecendo com você? – ele perguntou, parecendo preocupado, se aproximando de mim, tocando meu ombro.

Num gesto automático, dei um passo para trás, arrependendo-me logo em seguida.

O que eu mais queria naquele momento, era senti-lo tão próximo de mim como daquela vez, há algumas semanas. Queria seus lábios movendo-se contra os meus, de novo.

- Comigo? Nada. – respondi.

- Não mente pra mim. Você está estranho. – ele deu um passo para frente. – Distraído, pensativo... Desconcentrado. – mais um passo em minha direção.

Senti meu peito se aquecer daquela forma outra vez. Aquele choque percorrer meu corpo outra vez.

- O que aconteceu? Brigou com a Riiko? – ele tocou meu braço, fazendo com que uma sensação estranha percorresse meu corpo.

- Não.

- Então o que foi?

"_Eu gosto de você." – _Foi o que me veio à cabeça. No entanto, não tive coragem para responder.

Em um minuto, já me afastava dele novamente, novamente dizendo que não havia de errado e usando Riiko como desculpa para sair daquele lugar o mais rápido possível.

Riiko.

Eu precisava colocar meus pensamentos em ordem. Haveria alguma coisa de errada com meu sistema?

**SxN**

_Riiko's Diary_

"Night pediu que eu falasse com Gaku, para fazer uma checagem geral em seu sistema. Atendi seu pedido.

Gaku me disse que não há nada de errado com o Night.

O que será que o está incomodando tanto?"

**SxN**

_Soshi POV_

Uma, duas, três noites mal dormidas.

Night Tenjo estava me enlouquecendo, invadindo meus pensamentos, meus sonhos e dando-me idéias nada puritanas.

Acordei de madrugada, pela enésima vez na semana.

Não conseguiria dormir de novo.

Saí. Mas não esperava encontrá-lo a meio do caminho da loja de conveniência.

- Night? Está tarde. Por que não está com a Riiko?

Ele desviou o olhar, corando.

- Eu e a Riiko terminamos. – ele confessou.

- O que? – meu coração deu um salto. Eu estava chocado.

- Terminamos. Riiko era minha casa. Sem a Riiko, não tenho para onde ir. – ele coçou a nuca, sem jeito.

Me aproximei, segurando seu pulso, puxando-o comigo pelas ruas. Ele protestava, temendo que eu o levasse de volta para Riiko.

- Cale a boca, idiota. Durma em casa essa noite.

Seus olhos arregalaram-se, em sinal de surpresa.

- H-Hai...

Quando me dei conta, já havia arrastado-o para minha casa e lhe oferecido minha cama.

**SxN**

_Night POV_

Soshi insistiu que eu dormisse em sua cama, enquanto ele dormiria em um outro colchão, no chão.

Por um momento, pensei em recusar, mas não pude resistir à curiosidade de como seria dormir sentindo seu cheiro.

Deitei-me naquela cama, enfiando-me em suas cobertas, afundando o rosto em seu travesseiro.

Tinham o cheiro dele.

- Seu cheiro é bom, Soshi. – murmurei, mais para mim mesmo do que para ele, deitado na cama ao lado.

Ele resmungou algo, que eu não entendi direito.

- O que disse?

Ele repetiu de maneira quase inaudível. Desci para sua cama, curioso, aproximando-me mais, pra ouvir melhor.

- O que disse? – perguntei novamente, vendo-o abaixo de mim, seus olhos tão presos nos meus como nunca.

Nunca notei o quão bonito Soshi podia ser. E ver o moreno sem os óculos me causara sensações indescritíveis.

- Que seria bom se eu pudesse sentir o seu cheiro, também. – ele repetiu, corando violentamente, desviando o olhar.

Aquele choque elétrico percorreu meu corpo novamente, como um arrepio.

Umedeci os lábios.

Mas antes que eu pudesse pensar em fazer algo, aquelas mãos voaram para minha cintura, invertendo nossas posições.

O corpo de Soshi estava sobre o meu, uma de suas pernas entre as minhas. Seu nariz passeava por meu pescoço.

- S-Soshi...

Seus lábios tocaram minha pele, causando-me um arrepio.

Levei as mãos para suas nuca, os dedos passeando por seus cabelos e puxando-o para mim, buscando seus lábios, implorando pelo contato de sua língua.

Ele não hesitou.

Beijou-me de maneira exigente, apertando uma de minhas coxas, sugando e mordendo meus lábios de maneira despudorada.

Seus lábios percorreram meu pescoço, orelha, peito, parando em meu abdome.

Minha ereção já pulsava, confinada na boxer.

Gemi seu nome, arqueando as costas quando ele expôs meu membro, tocando-o lentamente com uma das mãos, a língua traçando movimentos circulares na ponta, me fazendo gemer mais alto, implorando por um contato maior.

E novamente, ele não hesitou.

Eu gemia, arrepiava, chamava seu nome. E ele parecia cada vez mais excitado com tudo.

Também não hesitei em dar-lhe prazer. Hora com minha boca, hora com as mãos.

Ouvir Soshi gemer rouco em minha orelha era extremamente excitante.

Seu corpo moldava-se ao meu perfeitamente.

Seus lábios mordiam, sugavam, beijavam minha nuca enquanto sua mão movia-se de maneira habilidosa, lenta, em contraste aos movimentos rápidos de seu quadril que iam de encontro ao meu num vai e vem contínuo, frenético.

Eu gritava.

Soshi gemia rouco, chamando meu nome. Ambos estávamos perdidos em meio a tanto prazer.

Chegamos ao clímax quase ao mesmo tempo, desabando sobre o colchão.

O moreno estava deitado sobre mim, distribuindo beijos aleatórios por meu ombro e pescoço, colando os lábios em minha orelha, ofegando.

- Eu amo você. – ele sussurrou.

Não consegui conter o sorriso.

- Eu também.

Sua expressão de surpresa foi logo substituída por um sorriso.

**SxN**

_Soshi POV_

- Está fazendo errado Night. – abracei-o por trás, prensando-o contra a bancada da pia, sentindo seu corpo estremecer sob o meu.

Ri baixinho em seu ouvido pegando sua mão, ajudando-o a cortar o tomate.

- Pára, Soshi! – ele resmungou, arrepiado. – Eu não estou fazendo nada errado!

Me afastei, rindo.

De fato, não havia nada de errado. Mas era no mínimo interessante desconcentrá-lo e provocá-lo quando eu conseguia.

- Você é que faz errado! – ele rebateu, fazendo bico.

Ele fazia questão de me mostrar o quão perfeito podia sem em quase tudo.

Eu não me importava se ele era um boneco ou não. E sempre falhava ao tentar provar que ele não conseguia fazer algo.

Odeio admitir, mas eu gostava disso. Afinal, Night era – de fato – o namorado perfeito.

**Fim.**

**N/A:**

Yo, minna!

Há alguns dias, tive um lapso e fui procurar por fanfics de Zettai na internet. Como se não bastasse querer ler algo, quis ler um yaoi do Night e do Soshi e fiquei pasma ao não encontrar nenhum.

Então, decidi eu mesma escrevê-lo!

Espero que gostem e que alguém me dê o Soshi de presente e muitas reviews!

Obrigada.

E como sempre, agradecimentos à Uy-chan, por betar, mesmo não sabendo do que se trata o mangá, né, babe? +.+


End file.
